The Unforgiven Sadist
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Hellsing Silent Hill Crossover. Hans is looking for Rip, but he doesn't know where she is. Complete negative of Chasing the Night
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgiven Sadist.

Hellsing/Silent Hill Crossover

The breath in Hans' lungs was sooty and unclean, he didn't want to move much, he was laying on a dirty bed. He opened his eyes and stood up. This room held so many memories for him and Rip, He looked around the room, and through the slats in the closet he could see the dress that she wore to the airport, Vintage, Red, with small white polka dots. The air was so smoggy he could barely breathe, looking around the room he found more trinkets of him and his wife. Her wristband from the hospital, court papers, a few pieces of lingerie, Hans old timecard from his job at the prison. These memories were such a sore spot since his daughter died. He rifled through the drawer, and pulled out his old set of keys. That was when Hans left room 339, a sore ache left in his heart. He missed his wife. In shaky hands he held her letter.

_In My Worse nightmares, I see that wretched town,_

_Silent Hill._

_When we left, you told me we never go back._

_I went back Hans, I went back._

_I'm so sorry._

_I'm here, and I can't leave,_

_I need you._

_I need your help, _

_Hans, please, help me._

_I don't want to die…_

_Again,_

_I love you Hans, please,_

_Your Loving Wife,_

_Rip Van Winkle-Gunsche_

He loved her and he would have given anything that he had to make sure that she was safe. He loved her more than he could've ever imagined. Mentally he went over the list of places that he could find her.

Toluca Cemetary

Rosewater Park

Woodside Apartment

Brookhaven Hospital.

Toluca Prison

Hans had already been to the apartments. He wanted to hit the cemetery next. His steps were heavy, He loved Rip but she was maddening in things that she did. He wanted to find her, but he was afraid about what would happen. A heavy fog held like a mourning veil over the cemetery. Hans walked through a few rows of headstones, but it was apparent that no one was in the necropolis. For a few moments he stood by the overlook to the pond. There was a stench of morbidity in the air, and Hans heart was held low. He prayed that Rip was here somewhere. He knew he had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosewater Park was one of their favorite places to watch the sunset, it was a gentle quiet park. Rip loved the overlook right in front of the statue. He remembered those warm nights. Holding her in his arms and smelling the soft scents in her hair. The fog held over over the lake, and through the park, soft bits of warm soot fell from the heavens. Despite the impediments in his vision he could make out a figure-a female figure standing by the statue. A wash of relief fell over him as he walked towards her.

"Rip, thank god!" As Hans approached her, he could see that her hair was a lighter, it wasn't Rip.

"What did you call me?" the woman asked. Her voice was low, sweet and soothing.

"I thought you were someone else, Ma'am I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart there's no one else in this town" She replied, a warm smile on her face.

Then why are you here?" Hans asked.

"I'm looking for my husband, he looks a lot like you."

"I'm looking for my wife, Rip." Hans replied back.

"Maybe we should stick together?" she asked.

"That might be smart, who are you by the way?"

"My name is Riana, and you?"

"Hans." He responded.

"Can I see your ID?" she asked him.

"Why do you need to see my ID?"

"I just want to make sure you are who you say you are." Hans pulled out his wallet and showed her his Drivers License. She seemed satisfied. "Where are you heading to?" she asked.

"I was heading up the road to the Toluca County Prison."

"Why there?"

"Personal reasons." He replied, walking out of the Park, she followed him. The road was eerie and Hans was afraid of what was lurking in the bushes. He didn't want to convey that fear though. Riana trudged behind him. The heat coming out of the ground was nearly unbearable. Hans clothes began slick with sweat, removing his shirt he tucked it into his waistband, next to his police issued .9 mm smith and Wesson Handgun. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The road wasn't going through, instead a gaping hole that breathed heat like a dragon. He turned back to Riana,

"do you mind cutting through the basement of the historical society?"

"No, not at all." Her voice was soft and sweet like a bell. The door was rotten and musty. It stunk horribly and the wood was warping. It caved in like paper. Hans startled when he saw what was standing inside the door. It looked like a perverted piece of art. Two mangled mannequin halves attached at the waists ball joints. Then it moved. Hans drew his handgun and shot 3 shots until the mannequin hit the floor and bled. It looked like someone had already ransacked the place.

"It's going to be a long walk." He said. She nodded.

Hans didn't want to go back to the prison. The year and a half that he spent as a guard at the prison were a living hell. He hadn't even told his wife half of what he endured. He didn't want to upset her so instead he kept it to himself. The long walk to the prison almost threw Hans into a panic. He had to mentally tell himself that the prison had been abandoned.

God, Hans remembered the few times that Rip visited him at work, she was a ray a light in the deepest pits of hell. Yet, he couldn't stand the way the prisoners talked about her, hit on her and the lewd comments that they made. It brought back such rough memories. Hans' head was spinning. HE remembered having to tell her to never visit him at work again. His line of work was dangerous. Walking into the office was mind numbing, spinning, he collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor. Riana crouched down beside him and brushed his face.

"Are you allright?" she asked. After a few moments he gained his bearings.

"Yes, it' just a headache." He raised up from the floor, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I apologize but I don't have any aspirin, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"That's allright," he said. "It will pass." Hans stood up, he towered over her at 6'1. Grabbing her arm he led her through cell block C. "This is no place for a lady to be unescorted."

"You forget hun, there's no criminals here anymore, they've all been transferred." Hans ignored her comment and hurried through the cell blocks. He didn't look around, he didn't want the memories of what was to storm back. Rushing down the hallway to the main office, he couldn't help but glance quickly at the surroundings. Hans pushed them as far back into his mind as he could. Pausing only for a slight moment with his hand on the doorknob to the main office. The smell of wood and rot filled his senses. There was no smell of Cherry Blossom perfume that Rip always wore, just wood, rot and gunpowder. It wasn't until on their way out that Riana stopped to look around the walls, fascinated by this inhumane cage of death. Hans was persistent in keeping her moving. Then she asked the last thing he would have ever hoped her to ask.

"What's the problem, if you're looking for someone here, why are you rushing so fast?"

"I don't want to be here, this place holds bad memories."

"You've been incarcerated?" she asked.

"No, I worked here."

"It must have been a tough job." She remarked.

"A lot worse than you could imagine. It was hell on earth. Now, can we please leave?"

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not go into it, but put lightly. Not all the rapes that occurred here happened to the prisoners." Riana went stark white, but followed Hans out of the prison obediently. Their next stop was the hotel, and Hans was beginning to panic. As they were on their way out the door Hans heard it. A horrible gargling-choking sound coming from behind him. Turning around he could see a humanoid shape covered in rotting skin and covered with death and disease. He pulled out the Smith and Wesson once more, and emptied half a round into the corpse, it cried grotesquely before falling to the rotting floor defeated. Breathing in the soot filled air, Hans and Riana made their way to Toluca Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unforgiven Sadist Chapter three.

Hans' hand rested on the door leading outside of Toluca prison. For some reason unbeknownst to him he hadn't opened the door. After a deep breath he gripped the handle it refused to turn. It was locked. Panic. Panic. Panic. Hans didn't know what he would do if he couldn't get out of the prison. He turned to Riana; she had an innocent curious look on her face. 

"It's locked." He took a deep breath, averting a panic attack. He grabbed her hand and led her back through cellblock E. He walked briskly averting his eyes from the surroundings. Riana didn't ask. She didn't want to know. Hans knew that the only other way out was through the sewers and he didn't want to take that route but there was no other way. As they approached the sewer cover Hans pulled out his set of keys preparing to unlock the heavy lid. From the sewers they could take the steam tunnels. He prayed that his key still fit into the lock. Both of the locks gave way to his key. The cover was heavy but he knew that by the size of the woman next to him that she wouldn't offer much help. Grunting he lifted the lid just a few inches to the right of the hole.  
"Would you like to go down first?" he asked her, she shook her head. Hans decided now would be an opportune time to put his shirt back on. Riana could ascertain the rippling muscles on the man's body. She wasn't used to it. Stetson looked nothing like him. 

Easily he guided her into the sewer. Thank God she wasn't wearing a skirt, that would've made it even more difficult. Hans turned on his flashlight. Riana clung to his belt, she was afraid of getting lost, and down here it was easy. The amount of heat and steam that emanated from the tunnels exceeded 100 degrees. Nearly unbearable. Thank God Hans was one of the few men that knew where he was going, and didn't need directions. By the time that they had gotten outside into the sooty air the both of them needed a short rest, mainly from the heat and humidity. Hans chose to use this time to talk with Riana.

"Why are you here?" he asked her, taking in a deep breathe, exhaling and beginning to cough from the soot in the air.

"I'm looking for Stetson."

"And why do you think that he's here?" Hans asked. 

"This is where we lived, our home is here. He couldn't possibly be anywhere else."

"And where do you think he might be?" Hans asked.

"I checked our home, then the Park, I even planned on the prison, but he wasn't there. I don't know where else he could possibly be other than the hospital." She remarked. 

"I want to check the hospital as well, however, my plans do include the hotel first and foremost. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." She whispered shaking her head. "You mentioned working as a guard inside the prison. Do you remember a prisoner by the name of Robert Linden?" Hans closed his eyes for a moment; the name rang a bell. A harsh bell, the man wasn't a model prisoner; he was rude, crass and violent. Often he spent time in Solitary Confinement for inappropriate behavior. He remembered that Robert was incarcerated for the murder of his wife and three year old daughter. He often spoke of the son that he left behind and was forced into foster care.

"Yes, why?" 

"I was just curious." She said shuddering slightly. She had caught her breath and now it was time for them to move on to the hotel. It was a good thing that Riana wore tall boots. The soot was falling faster, and the air was thick, hot and sticky. The tar on the ground became soft and viscous to her leather soled boots. It didn't take long for Hans to notice the two-inch gash that covered her clavicle.

"How did that happen."

"One of the monstrosities here attacked me." She said lightly fingering the butterfly bandage.

In order to get to the hotel they needed to Cross Lake Toluca. Being the gentleman he was, Hans helped Riana step into the boat. It made her nervous because the wood was starting to rot. She sat still while he rowed the boat to the hotels dock. It wasn't too far, but to Hans, it seemed like it took forever. He seemed to know where they were going a lot better than she did. Riana had only been to Toluca Hotel once, and it was brief. When she was 20 she filled out a job application hoping to move from Queen Burger into a different job, thankfully she got a job as a dispatch at the local Police Station. At the time that Riana was at the hotel they were under remodel. 

She was half expecting something to job out of the lake and attack them. That seemed to happen a lot in this town. It gave her a thick sense of dread and depression. This was the town that built all her memories with Stetson, all the memories of her life were right here buried in the inconspicuous shadow of a lost and tormented town. The abyss of torture for the lost souls of loved ones, of memories past. 

Hans helped Riana step out of the boat. She was shaking slightly from lack of food and water, and a bit dizzy. Hans noticed the small shakes and asked her about it.

"I'm fine, I'll be alright." She replied giving him a weak smile. He knew women well. He knew she was lying. He caringly kept a hand on her arm to keep her steady while pushed open the door to the hotel. Once inside a sick and demented growling drew their eyes immediately to the floor. Riana screamed and huddled herself into a ball. Hans drew the Smith and Wesson and fired an entire round into the twisted fiend the crawled along the floor. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but it looked like someone trapped under a tarp of flesh screaming to get out. In the corner Riana was having a panic attack. She was unable to control her breathing, on the verge of hyperventilating Hans rubbed his hands over her back to try and soothe her. She was breathing so erratically, and with lack of food, that she eventually passed out. When she came to Hans had a cool cloth pressed to her forehead. All she was able to ask was 

"Water..?"

"I got it from the lake, it was the closest thing that I could get to fresh." She was badly fatigued and desperately needed something to eat. Hans could see that she was too exhausted to go anywhere with him, he left her his gun and searched out the hotel bar. There had to be _something_ here. A Jar of expired olives, maraschino cherries, pickles. Pushing that aside he walked to the bar and looked through the liquor, then he found something, an unopened bottle of Cranberry juice! It would have to work; there was nothing else. Hopefully she'd be able to keep it down. By the time that he got back to her she had passed out again from exhaustion. Poor thing, he thought as he lightly tapped her face to wake her up.

"I wasn't sleeping…I was just…. Sleeping." she muttered, he opened the juice and pushed it into her hand. She stared at it; unsure of what to do, her mind just wasn't working. He held the bottle to her lips and instructed her to drink. It was slow but she was consuming the nutrients that her body needed to function. It didn't take long for her to start to feel well enough to hold the bottle on her own. After a few more minutes she stood up, and grabbed the gun off of the floor. Handing it back to Hans saying, "This belongs to you." He tucked the gun into the back of his belt, before extending a hand to help her to her feet.

"Is there a certain room that you need to check?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, room 339." He whispered. Hans knew exactly where the room was. He had been here far too many times, and each time that he had come he regretted it. It was up two flights of claustrophobic stairs. The wallpaper was falling off and hanging in thick wet strips. Water pooled in dark puddles on the rotting carpet. The ceiling sagged and the floorboards creaked. The numbers on the doors were faded and falling off. But to no matter he was still able to find the room.

When she walked in Riana could vaguely smell the scent of sex that hung in the air. Curiosity caught the best of her and she wondered what exactly Hans had done in here. She searched around the room, finding only videotape sitting on the dresser. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. Walking across the room she held it out to Hans. He recognized the tape, and took it from Riana, only to open the window and throw it into Lake Toluca, adding to it's many secrets. She gave him a quizzical look but her lips uttered not a word. 

"It's time that we check the hospital." He muttered in a low gruff sound. There was a twinge of panic in the back of Riana's mind, and just as she was about to open her mouth to state it, a loud demented growl escaped from around the corner. Faster than she realized, Hans had pulled out his gun and with steady aim, targeted the monsters, it's disturbed tragic body twisted with each shot.

It fell to the floor with a pained howl. Hans unloaded the empty clip from his gun, and loaded a fresh one in. He seemed all too stern as they walked out of the hotel and began their journey towards the hospital.

A/N: I know this chapter is late, but I made it long to make up for it, so that's about it, the next chapter should be fairly long as well. I might divide the hospital up into 2 parts to extend the story since it's the last place for them to visit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hans had the urge to light a cigarette as him and Riana walked towards the overbearing dingy grey building in the distance. Riana had quit smoking for a long time, but politely asked Hans for one. He handed her a black papered cigarette from a black pack. It was an interesting taste, the warmth of cloves made it to her nose, reminding her of all the Holidays with Stetson. It burned smooth and slow. She began to feel a headrush for the sudden burst of nicotine in her system. Nostalgic. Hans made light conversation with Riana. Hans delved into his relationship with Rip.

"I just can't believe that it happened, it was so unreal. Our town was not known for crime, especially so violent...It's still hard to talk about." he said.

"Hans, I hate to divert the conversation, but...there's a room that I need to check at the hospital...I need to go to the cancer wing."

"why do you need to go there? or do I not want to ask?" he inquired.

"I need to find my Stetson...there's a chance he's in the hospital with Rip...Like you, i'd rather not explain." She spoke. Hans lit another cigarette, a whiff of cloves scented the air.

"I chain smoke when i'm nervous. I'm glad I brought 4 packs. I'm already almost through the first one."

"I only smoke when i'm nervous or upset. I used to smoke more. I didn't bring any with me because I didn't want to start again."

"Well, I can always give you a couple...better than buying a whole pack." he offered, pulling his cigarettes out and giving her one. She lit it and exhaled slowly. Brookhaven hospital was quickly approaching, looming over them with a heavy veil of discern. Riana's hands visibly shook, she got quiet, the tension between them thick in the air. Hans searched for something to say. Something to kill the silence, but Riana spoke first.

"I just can't believe how unreal this all is, I feel like i'm in a twisted fairytale." They walked up the steps, pausing in front of the door. "Well this is it, now or never" Cigarette still in hand she opened the door and entered, Hans directly behind her. She screamed at what she saw, it was a nurse grotesquely disgured. her head wobbled, and there was a steel pipe in her hand. Within mere seconds hans dispatched it, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "The cancer floor is the third floor, What floor do you need to go to?"

"Uh," he stumbled "I believe the sixth floor." She nodded, heading for the stairs.

"Check the stairwell for me first, please." he opened the door, flashing his light up the stairs. Nothing, he headed forward. Opening the second floor door, Hans checked again. It brought back memories of working in the prison. Riana knew where she was going, she checked all the rooms, distraught before heading to the pharmacy. While in there, she looked through patient files, Hans looked around the room, finding expired medications, pills, bottles, and...joints? he turned to Riana,

"Is this a joint?" she looked over and nodded.  
"They give them to the patients to fight nausea and increase appetite. Pulling out his lighter, he lit it. He had nothing to lose. With the smell filling the air, Riana turned around. "Are you smoking that?"

"Uh, yeah, why not? It's medical isn't it?"

She blinked at him. His eyes started to squint, and he visibly relaxed as he puffed on it. "you want to share it?" She thought for a moment. She hadn't smoked since college. It always made her head feel funny, but it was relaxing. Feeling Han's 'nothing to lose' attitude, she took it from him, smoking it and handing it back. It had been so long, she instantly felt it, she was tired and her mind was wandering and she couldn't feel the raw soreness in her muscles. She closed the cabinet drawers and headed to the door.

"Ok Hans, lets go to the sixth floor. He isn't here. I don't know what to do...maybe he's with Rip, or maybe he's on the roof..." she drifted off, terrifed of the thought that she wouldn't find him. Brushing past her, Hans started running up the stairwell, the buzz from the joint giving him energy, an old nostalgic feeling. Riana dragged behind him. Her buzz making her want to take a nap, making her mind wander, unable to focus. Once Hans got to the sixth floor, he began searching, forgetting that Riana was behind him, frantic he turned around. She wasn't there, he called with no response. Where did she go? Immediatly Hans ran up to the roof, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw her standing by the fence.

"Riana, what the fuck? do you have any idea how worried i was?" she looked towards him, her eyes bloodshot. A grinding sound emerged from the corner as a twisted frame of a man with a painful pyramid on his head emerged, in his right hand, dragging on the cement, was a large butcher-like knife. Riana seemed unfazed. Hans immediatly pulled out his gun, emptying a clip into it's chest, slowing him down considerably. "Oh Fuck me, I'm out of bullets."

End Chapter 4.

Sorry for the delay. I don't know when chapter 5 will be posted. please be patient, and review. I'm anxious to know how my stories are turning out after being gone for more than 2 years. Much love to my readers and reviwers. Also, Unbetad Sorry for the visual mind rape of the english language. 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Panic ran through Hans. He had no ammo, and this...this thing has a very large knife, and it wasa vastly approaching. Hans took his gun and threw it at the grotesque creature, watching it bounce harmlessly off. He had to do something, with a surge of adrenaline Hans climbed the fence, as he was climbing over, Pyramid head reached the fence, shaking it vigoursly. He swung his leg over and jumped into the brush below.

Hans didn't know what knocked him out, the fall, the impact, but he awoke laying on a pile of sticks and leaves. sitting up he grabbed his ankle, a large gash from a rock had oozed into his shoe and crusted over, leaving reddish brown petals on his skin. Forcing himself to his feet, he walked to the front of the hospital and hurried back to the roof. He had left Riana there. his leg throbbed as he hurried, throwing open the door to the roof. she was no where to be found. Now he had 2 people to find. He cleared every floor on his way to the basement, he would check every building in silent hill if he had to.

The basement was wet and humid, rust ridden and gritty. The walls bubbled with brown rust and splats of blood. in the corridors, he could hear shuffling. arming himself with the only weapon he had left, a knife, he approaced the sound. It led him through many corridors until he found a set of double doors, on the otherside he could hear muffled screaming. Rushing through the door, he saw riana bound and gagged, suspended from the ceiling. her clothes were slashed and her skin was covered in blood. but she was alone, hurridly, Hans cut her binds. she pulled out her gag.

"we have to get out of here now before he comes back." she whispered. Hans scanned the room, grabbing the 5 boxes of bullets on the table, he quickly loaded his gun, and took Riana's hand.

"Lets go." he said, pulling her through the corridors and up the stairs. They managed to get through the front door without incident. the cool, semi-fresh air and soot hit them as they ran into the street. Riana took lead, pulling Hans down the street and into a very tight alleyway. pulling a key from her long boots she opened the door, scurrying them both inside and re locking it.

The relief lasted only a minute till they saw another one of the mangled mannequin halves, mere feet in front of them. Hans quickly killed it, his heart racing, leg throbbing and body sore. Riana took a deep breath and sat down on a musty couch.

"we should be safe here." she breathed, pulling the scraps of clothes to cover her nudity. "I think i'm going to look for something else to wear, and clean this blood off of me." Hans nodded in agreement, lighting another cigarette, filling the tiny musty room with the strong scent of clove. he could hear Riana shuffling in another room. she returned in a police uniform.

"This is the police station isn't it?"

"Yup, it is. I knew I'd find something to wear." Hans changed the subject.

"What happened after I jumped?"

"I don't remember much. he was shaking the fence then he turned and saw me, and he started coming towards me...I blacked out and woke up in the basement...I screamed as much as I could...hoping you'd hear me, and find me."

"it's a good thing you did." he remarked, dragging off of his cigarette. She pulled up a metal folding chair and sat down. "I don't want to go back to the hospital, but I can't find my Stetson...he has to be here somewhere. I'm so worried..."  
"you said you lived in Silent Hill right? Have you checked your home?" Riana thought for a moment, immediatly she felt stupid for not thinking of such an obvious place earlier. he was right. "Actually, I haven't...it never occurred to me for some reason. We lived on Bradbury street" she said.

"Do you think it's safe now, to go?" Hans asked.

"Hans, It will never be safe, be we have to..I have to find him. This is a police station, restock your ammo I know you need too, I'm also going to grab a gun incase something happens. Bradbury street is the next intersection from the station. We lived four houses down"

"That's really close then, isn't it?"

"yes, it is." Riana replied, loading the gun she had found. she pulled our her key and inserted it into the lock. the horrid stench of rotting flesh hit their senses the moment they left the station. Duitfully, Hans followed Riana the few short blocks to the house that she had shared with her husband. It loomed before them, the paint stained a dingy grey, the windows cloudy or broken. The site visibly depressed Riana. She hated seeing the only home she'd ever known reduced to what it was. Silently she walked up to the front door and unlocked it. The door creaked loudly as she opened it. "Stetson?" she asked "Stetson, are you here." There was no reply, she walked in, slowly walking through the house. Everything was covered with dust and grime. It pained her greatly to see all her memories, and everything she'd known abandoned. Standing before their marriage bed, brought tears to her eyes. He wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere. Something deep inside Riana told her she wasn't going to find Stetson. Something told her to give up hope. To move on. She looked to Hans, who stood in the doorway. "Hans, lets go find Rip. He's not here, he's not anywhere. I'm not going to find him." she moved towards him, passing him in the doorway as she left her home.

8/14/2010

T. Stevens-Morris MsCyanide Sweet Suicide 


End file.
